Car wash conveyors have heretofore been proposed for contacting the vehicle tire instead of the vehicle's frame or bumper, this type of conveyor having the advantage of avoiding possible damage to the vehicle. A conveyor of this type would conventionally include tire-engaging rollers, or the like, positioned in the vehicle track. The services of an attendant are required for proper positioning of the vehicle and then proper positioning of the conveyor rollers relative to the vehicle. One purpose of the present invention is to avoid these adjustments by providing a tire-engaging conveyor with tire-engaging members which are remotely and semiautomatically positionable at the proper location. Thus, in a nonattended or coin operated car wash, a coin-operated switching means can then be used to bring the tire-engaging means into position and operation.